When You Need It
by UnpredictibilityForever
Summary: One Shot Lemon. Edward and Emmett. They decide to have some fun while Rose and Bella are out of town. Mature Audiences only.


**Warning:** _This is intended for mature audiences only._

* * *

"Here's the thing though," Emmett moves closer to me, "I know you want me as much as I want you."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I mutter, the stuttering giving me away as much as my embarrassment does.

"Come on, man, let's not play that game." Emmett smiles at me.

"But what about Bella and Rose?" I try to grasp at straws, but I can feel the way my body reacts to his smile.

"What they don't know, won't hurt them." He reaches his hand up, running it slowly down my chest.

"Oh god." I mumble, as my breathing hitches.

"I can tell how much you want me. Let's just try it." One of Emmett's eyebrows raises as he looks at my pants, which are getting tighter by the moment.

"Okay…" I trial off.

"You won't regret this." He smiles, wrapping his hands around my waist.

I look up at him, unable to stop the smile from coming across my face.

"God, baby, I've wanted this for so long." He whispers, leaning in.

I slide my hands over his chest, feeling the muscles constricting under my fingertips. He moves slowly, pulling me closer until I can feel his light breath on my lips.

"Your move." He smiles, wanting to know if I want this as much as he does.

I crush my lips against his, trying to show him with my kiss that I have waited for this as long as he has.

Within seconds, his hands are under my shirt, tugging it over my head.

"I've thought about this so many times, I wanted to take it slow, but I don't think I can control it." He groans, moving down to kiss my neck next.

"Don't control it, babe." I moan, loving the way his lips feel against my neck. I push my body closer to him, feeling his hardness pushing back against me.

He throws my shirt over to the other side of the room and I lower my hands to lift the bottom of his shirt. I pull it off quickly, moaning softly again as I look at his muscled form. I've always thought his body was incredible, but I never thought I would have the chance to be this close.

I run my fingers down his bare chest, stopping only a moment at his nipples, rubbing them lightly before continuing down.

"Yeah, baby, take off my pants." I feel him nibble gently on my neck.

I unbutton his pants quickly, pushing them down and kissing him deeply. His tongue rubs gently against my bottom lip and I open my mouth, letting him in.

I feel his hands running down my back, around my waist, to the front of my pants. He unbuttons them and pushes them down quickly. He kisses me again, his tongue not requesting permission this time before moving into my mouth. He starts to move, picking me up with his arms around my waist. I wrap my legs around his waist, feeling our bulges rubbing together. We both moan together, the friction feeling amazing.

He untangles my legs from around his waist and tosses me down on the bed. I can hear the grumbling deep in his chest as he looks at my body.

"Take the boxers off…now." He demands.

I keep my eyes on his face, amazed at the pure need I can see there. His eyes focused on my hands running down my body. I slide my boxers down slowly, his eyes not following my hands anymore once my dick was exposed.

It's my turn to watch him as he pushes his boxers down, not taking the time that I did with mine. His boxers are on the floor before I can even blink.

Within moments, he is on top of me, kissing me.

"Tell me how much you want me." He kisses down my neck.

"God, baby, I need you." I moan softly, pushing my hips off the bed to meet his.

Our bare dicks meet and we both can't contain the moans that fall from our lips. I can't help but rub against him, feeling my dick get impossibly hard against him.

His kisses move down my body, from my neck to my chest. I catch my breath, unable to focus on anything but how amazing his mouth feels moving down my chest. His lips kiss over my nipples gently, his tongue sneaking out of his mouth to lick my nipple quickly. His mouth pulls away from my chest and I take a deep breath.

He surprises me, his mouth finding his way to my dick quickly. I take a deep breath, trying to focus my eyes on him. He takes my dick deep in his mouth, sucking hard as he comes back up.

"Oh, fuuuck." I moan loudly as he swirls his tongue around the tip of my dick.

I watch his mouth slide up and down on my dick, it's one of the best sights that I've ever seen. He bobs up and down, taking my dick in his mouth, always swirling his tongue around the tip of my dick as he comes up. I lay my head against the pillows, unable to watch anymore, as I'm not ready to cum. He takes my dick deep in his mouth, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. My head pops up quickly, looking at him as he smirks up at me.

"You okay, babe?" He smiles.

"Your turn." I push against him gently until he is laying on the bed and I'm on my knees over him.

"What are you going to do to me?" He moans as I take his dick in my mouth.

He's as long as I am, but he's thicker than me. I have a hard time wrapping my mouth around him, but I'm not willing to give up.

"Ohhh yeah." He slides his hand down into my hair as I slide my mouth up and down on his dick. I flick my tongue over the tip, tasting the precum that had gathered there.

I moan against his dick, feeling him harden even more in my mouth.

He groans, reaching down to pull me up until I'm over top of him.

"I need to be in you." He reaches into the drawer in the nightstand beside the bed and pulls out a tube of lube. He squeezes some out on his hand and reaches down, taking his dick in his hand.

I lean back, watching him stroke himself. He looks at me for a moment, while continuing to stroke himself.

"That's so hot, babe." I moan.

"Get up here." He releases his dick and reaches for my ass.

I move up the bed until I'm kneeling above his dick. He slides his fingers in my ass gently. It's a new feeling, an untouched hole being stretched by one of his fingers.

I push against his hand, urging his fingers to go deeper. His one finger turns into two fingers.

I moan louder, precum leaking from my dick and onto his stomach. His other hand moves off my ass, one finger brushing up the precum from my dick and taking it to his mouth. He moans as he licks the precum from his fingers.

"I need you inside me." I demand.

He pulls his fingers from my ass and I slide back until my ass is right over his dick. His hands move to my hips, guiding me to where he wants me to be. I feel the tip of his dick poking at my hole, which is begging to be fucked by him.

I push against his dick, feeling the tip slide in.

"Oh fuck, you're so big." I moan, feeling every inch slide in as I push down further on his dick.

"God, baby, you're so tight." His hips buck, pushing himself deeper inside me.

I hold my breath, the pain overwhelming of his dick being inside me for the first time. I feel him continue to buck his hips against my ass, his dick slightly sliding in and out of my ass.

"Just relax, baby." He says, breathless.

I take a couple deep breaths, my ass finally beginning to adjust to the size inside of me. I begin to move slowly sliding up and down on his dick. The lube making it easier to slide in and out.

Emmett picks me up, putting me on the bed beside him.

"Hands and knees, baby." He says as he pushes himself off the bed.

I push myself forward until I'm on my hands and knees, arching my back waiting for him to slide in me again.

I can feel his dick, pushing against my ass. I push back, his dick sliding in me quickly.

"Oh, Edward, I need this." Emmett moans as he begins to move.

"Faster." I beg.

His dick begins to enter my ass quickly, his hands on my hips holding me steady. I push my hips back to meet his with every thrust.

"You're my dirty little slut now, aren't you?" He slides his hand around my body until its wrapped around my dick.

"Yes, god, yes." I feel so close to busting now with his hand on my dick and his dick in my ass. The feelings are overwhelming.

"I don't think I can last much longer." He says quietly, fucking me harder than before.

"Cum in me baby, cum in your little slut." I moan.

He pushes harder than before, his dick hitting a new spot and it feels amazing. I can feel the cum building inside me.

His movements slow and he pushes hard against my ass as I feel his warm cum shooting in my ass. His hand tightens around my dick, which makes me cum as well. My cum shoots on the bed and on Emmett's hand.

His hips buck against my ass a couple more times, before he stills.

He pulls back, out of my ass and collapses on the bed.

I lay down beside him, careful not to lay in my cum.

"God, that was amazing." He smiles at me.

"So amazing." I smile back.

"I'm always here when you need it." He winks


End file.
